This invention relates to sawmill apparatus which is particularly intended for use in feeding logs to devices such as saws, canters or chipping heads operated to cut along the length of the logs.
An efficient and now fairly widely used method of cutting logs longitudinally is to feed them endwise to the cutting device and to selectively adjust the device towards and away from the longitudinal axis of each passing log. This type of cutting results in a high rate of production when the logs being processed are reasonably straight and do not vary to any great extent in diameter and so on. However, logs being used by sawmills today will often vary in both diameter and taper and have surface irregularities, all of which make it difficult to support the logs properly as they are acted upon by the cutting device.